pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scaling the Wall
Scaling the Wall is the ninth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 9/11/2016. Story Ben and Gwen are in Cyllage City, as they head to the gym in the cave side. They enter it, seeing it was a giant rock climbing gym. The both are speechless about it, until Ben spots Grant climbing up. Ben: Hey! Grant! Grant hangs from the wall, looking back at them. Grant: Ah! Ben! Come on up! The battlefield is at the top! Gwen: You mean we have to climb up that?! Grant: Oh, you don’t have to, Gwen! I only ask the challenger do it, even though he doesn’t have to! There’s an elevator for you to go up that way. Ben: Well, that’s obvious. We should just take the elevator. Gwen: You scaling the wall is a challenge in its own way. Can you make it to the top to challenge him? I guess you’d be a weakling if you couldn’t. Ben: Grr. Fine. I’ll climb. Ben gets on the wall, climbing up. He grumbles the whole way, as he makes it to the top. Grant is waiting for him. Grant: It seemed that you didn’t enjoy that climb that much. Ben: The elevator would’ve been faster. Grant: Would it? The elevator beeps, as Gwen just arrives. Grant: You’re so focused on the easy way to do things, that you don’t consider the effects the harder way will have. Didn’t you feel thrilled and pumped as you were climbing the wall, knowing that I was at the top? Ben: Huh? I guess, I don’t know. Grant: Then what were you thinking of? Ben: Beating you. Grant: That means that you look towards the next obstacle before clearing the one in front of you. It is important to slow down and take in what’s in front of you, because if you miss it, then it can disappear, without a second chance at it. Ben: Uh, right. I’ll keep that in mind. May I have a gym battle? Grant: (Chuckles) Sure. Grant and Ben take their positions on the field, Gwen sitting on a bench as a referee stands in position. Referee: This will be a no limits battle, each trainer allowed to use as many Pokémon as they have on hand! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! What’s more, only the challenger will be able to make substitutions. Gwen: No limits? Grant: I like seeing everything a trainer’s got, with all their strengths and weaknesses. So I allow them to use all of their Pokémon. I will be using only two Pokémon. Ben: Two Pokémon? Against my six? This is going to be the easiest battle yet! And I’m all ready for you Amaura. Grant: You’re already looking towards the second wall, when your first wall, is Onix! Grant throws a Pokéball, choosing Onix. Onix: (Groans) Ben: It’s battle time! My first choice, is Water Hazard! Ben throws the Dive Ball, choosing Water Hazard. Water Hazard: Corphish! Ben: Water Hazard, use Bubble Beam! Grant: Onix, use Rock Tomb! Onix glows white, as several boulders materialize, circling around Onix. Water Hazard opens its pincers, firing a stream of bubbles, them colliding with the Rock Tomb. The Rock Tomb then falls at Water Hazard, it looking freaked out. Water Hazard: Cor? Ben: Quick! Use Harden! Water Hazard tenses up, shimmering white. It is buried underneath Rock Tomb, and when it fades, Water Hazard is defeated. Referee: Corphish is unable to battle! The winner is Onix! Ben: What?! Gwen: One hit?! Grant: I hope that has brought your attention back to this wall that you’re currently climbing. If you even want a chance at taking on Amaura, I suggest you go one wall at a time. Ben: Oh, man. Alright. Time to focus on that Onix. Let’s go, Terraspin! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Terraspin the Wartortle. Terraspin: War! Gwen: When he’d evolve Terraspin? Ben: Start with Bubble! Grant: Rock Polish! Then Iron Tail! Onix’s body glows red, its body being polished. Terraspin jumps and spins in midair, releasing waves of Bubble. Onix slithers through, speeding through to dodge Bubble, though some of them do hit it. Onix appears in front of Terraspin, tail glowing with iron. Ben: Withdraw, then Rapid Spin! Terraspin Withdraws, as Onix strikes it with Iron Tail, Terraspin going flying high above the field. Grant: Have Rock Tomb ready for it! Onix forms Rock Tomb around itself, as Terraspin uses Rapid Spin to come down at Onix. Terraspin ricochets off the rocks, knocking them out of Onix’s control. Terraspin releases Bubble as it goes, Onix being trapped in it, the attack causing it to groan. Grant: Incredible! Your level of strength between your Corphish and Wartortle is very noticeable! Ben: We’ve been preparing for this! Now Terraspin! Use Tail Whip! Terraspin opens up, as it wags its tail at Onix, it shimmering red that drops down off its body. Grant: Gotcha! Flash Cannon! Onix glows silver, as it fires a silver stream of energy from its mouth, hitting Terraspin and exploding. Terraspin falls, as Rock Tomb falls after it, pinning it to the ground. The Rock Tomb fades, Terraspin defeated. Referee: Terraspin is unable to battle! The winner is Onix! Ben returns Terraspin, slightly angry. He then takes a deep breath, looking serious. Ben: I was prepared for that. That’s why I used Tail Whip. Go, Rath! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Rath. Rath: Cro-a-GUNK! Grant: A Fighting type, huh? You definetely filled your party with types strong against Rock types! Ben: That’s what happens when you tell someone what your specialty type is! They choose all their strongest options! Rath, Feint Attack! Rath spins, disappearing and reappearing on Onix’s back, kicking it. Rath then grabs onto Onix’s fin on its head, as it shakes its body around. Grant: Hanging on, huh? Rock Tomb will knock it off! Ben: Not after we use Rock Smash! Rath’s fist glows red, as he slams Rock Smash into Onix’s head. It lets out a stifled groan, as it hits the ground. It struggles to stand, as Rath strikes again with Rock Smash, defeating Onix. Referee: Onix is unable to battle! The winner is Croagunk! Rath hops off Onix, howling to the sky. Ben: That’s the way, Rath! Grant returns Onix, smiling. Grant: Well done. You weakened its defense with Tail Whip, then again with Rock Smash. Well done. But now, the wall that you’ve been waiting for. Go, Amaura! Grant throws his Pokéball, choosing Amaura. Amaura: Amau! Ben: Your out of luck here. Fighting type moves are doubly effective against an Ice Rock combo! Rath! Feint Attack to Rock Smash! Grant: Secret Power. Rath uses Feint Attack to teleport over Amaura, falling at it with Rock Smash. Amaura glows pink, which becomes an ice blue color. The aura extends out, hitting Croagunk, deflecting it and causing him to punch the ground, right in front of Amaura. Grant: Now, Blizzard! Rath spins, as Amaura breathes Blizzard, freezing Rath. Amaura rams it with Secret Power, defeating it. Referee: Croagunk is unable to battle! The winner is Amaura! Ben returns Rath, looking deeply upset. Gwen: How did that Amaura win? Grant: Secret Power has different effects depending on the terrain. On this rock field, it lowers accuracy, causing its opponents to miss more often. What’s more. Amaura’s ability is Refrigerate, turning that Normal type move into an Ice type attack, giving it STAB. Ben: What an impressive ability. But it won’t work for long. Alright, go Swampfire! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Swampfire. Swampfire: Roselia! Ben: Sunny Day! Swampfire glows with a gold aura, as he holds his hands up. The sunlight turns harsh on the field, Grant holding his arm up to protect his eyes. Ben: Let’s see that Blizzard work in this weather! Magical Leaf, go! Grant: Rock Tomb! Swampfire fires light green leaves, as Amaura calls to the sky, Rock Tomb circling it, blocking the Magical Leaf attack. Amaura fires it at Swampfire, who takes it. Swampfire comes out of it, when Blizzard hits Swampfire, defeating it. Referee: Roselia is unable to battle! The winner is Amaura! Ben: What?! Grant: Harsh sunlight causes the moves Hurricane and Thunder to become less accurate, and weakens water type moves. It does nothing against Ice moves or Blizzard’s accuracy. If you have another Water type in your party, it now won’t be of much use until this sunlight fades. Ben grimaces, as he draws a Pokéball. Gwen: Wow. This Grant sure knows his stuff. He’s totally blowing Ben out of the water here. Ben: Go, Fasttrack! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Fasttrack. Fasttrack: Rio! Ben: Quick Attack to Force Palm! Grant: Secret Power! Fasttrack speeds in with Quick Attack, as Amaura releases a Secret Power wave, slamming into Fasttrack. Fasttrack is deflected to the side, Force Palm missing. Rock Tomb materializes and circles Amaura, a boulder slamming into Fasttrack, knocking it back. The other boulders shoot at it, as Fasttrack stands up. Ben: Foresight, then dodge with Quick Attack! Fasttrack closes its eyes, releasing a blue forcefield from its body. Fasttrack then uses Quick Attack, dodging each of the rocks as they fall at him. Grant: Thunder Wave! Amaura releases several yellow pulse waves, sparking with electricity. Thunder Wave hits Fasttrack, paralyzing into place. Rock Tomb crashes into Fasttrack hard, injuring it. Fasttrack struggles to stay standing. Ben: Come on, Fasttrack! One blow is all we need! Low Kick! Grant: Secret Power! Fasttrack charges in to use Low Kick, when Fasttrack sparks with paralysis, stopping it. Amaura releases Secret Power, striking and defeating Fasttrack. Referee: Riolu is unable to battle! The winner is Amaura! Gwen: Ben hasn’t even hit that Amaura yet. How is this guy just the second gym leader? He’s insanely strong! Grant: Well? One Pokémon left. And your Sunny Day is still in effect, so if it’s a Water type, Ben: Yeah, who cares?! I don’t ever give up, and neither does this one! Bullfrag, go! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Frogadier! Grant: Your starter? Ben: You bet! Now Bullfrag! Smokescreen! Bullfrag lets out a black smoke onto the field, Grant unintimidated. Grant: Let’s blow it back with Blizzard! Ben: Lick! Amaura uses Blizzard to blow the Smokescreen away, as Bullfrag is gone. Bullfrag is in the air, it shooting its tongue, Licking Amaura in the face. Amaura shakes it off, as Bullfrag lands. Ben: Quick Attack! Grant: Secret Power! Bullfrag dashes in, speeding up to a blinding speed. Amaura goes for Secret Power, but Bullfrag rams Amaura, causing it to skid back before the Secret Power is released, it missing Bullfrag. Grant: Well done! Now that’s the connection I’m looking for! Amaura, use Thunder Wave! Ben: Block it with Water Pulse! Bullfrag fires Water Pulse, it blocking the Thunder Wave, causing an explosion of static in the air. The sunlight fades, as Bullfrag smiles. Ben: Now we’re going to go all out! Quick Attack to Water Pulse! Grant: That’s what I’ve been waiting for! Rock Tomb! Amaura is surrounded by Rock Tomb, firing it. Bullfrag dashes through with Quick Attack, making it through and ramming Amaura. Bullfrag forms a Water Pulse, ready to fire it. Grant: Thunder Wave! Amaura releases Thunder Wave, hitting Bullfrag as it gets ready to attack, the static paralyzing it. Bullfrag drops, as Rock Tomb orbits around it, multiple boulders slamming into it. Gwen: Come on Ben! Don’t let that Rock Tomb beat you! Ben: Smokescreen! Bullfrag uses Smokescreen, as the flying Rock Tomb pushes through it, distorting the smoke and revealing Bullfrag on the ground. It jumps up, though is hit by Rock Tomb, knocking it away. Ben: Bullfrag! You can do it! Water Pulse! Grant: Blizzard! Bullfrag gets Water Pulse ready, as Amaura breathes Blizzard. It freezes the Water Pulse, and blows Bullfrag back. Bullfrag stands up, shouting to the sky. Bullfrag: Frogadier! Frogadier shimmers like an after image, as it disappears. It reappears, creating several clones that litter the field, surrounding Amaura. Amaura: Amau? Grant: A Double Team?! Gwen: It learned Double Team! Ben: Nice! Now, Water Pulse! Grant: Don’t let that discourage you! Use Rock Tomb! Rock Tomb circles Amaura, as it fires the boulders, breaking through the illusion clones. The Bullfrag clones form Water Pulse, as they fire. The Rock Tomb breaks several illusions, as Water Pulse hits Amaura hard, knocking it back. Ben: Finish it! Water Pulse! Grant: Blizzard! Bullfrag fires Water Pulse, as Amaura fires Blizzard. Water Pulse pushes through the Blizzard, as it slams into Amaura, knocking it back and defeating it. Referee: Amaura is unable to battle! The winner is Frogadier, and the victor is Ben! Ben: Yes! We won! Bullfrag: Froga! Grant returns Amaura, clapping. Grant: Wonderful! That was the best battle yet! You were able to fully convey climbing that wall with your Frogadier, and it showed as it learned a new move just to help you climb it! You’ll make it far if you remember to climb one challenge at a time. Ben: Thanks, Grant. That was an incredible battle! Grant: And now, I present to you, the Cliff Badge! You earned it. Ben takes the badge, smiling. Ben: Alright! I got the Cliff Badge! Major Events * Ben defeats Grant, and earns the Cliff Badge. * Ben's Water Hazard reveals it knows Bubble Beam and Harden. * Terraspin reveals it evolved into Wartortle, and knows Tail Whip. * Swampfire reveals it knows Sunny Day. * Bullfrag learns Double Team. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Grant * Referee Pokémon * Water Hazard the Corphish (Ben's) * Terraspin the Wartortle (Ben's, evolved) * Rath the Croagunk (Ben's) * Swampfire the Roselia (Ben's) * Fasttrack the Riolu (Ben's) * Bullfrag the Frogadier (Ben's) * Onix (Grant's) * Amaura (Grant's) Trivia * Grant warns Ben about the dangers of looking to the next obstacle before clearing the one in front of him. This will come back later. ** This is also a play on Ben's overconfidence in his origin series Ben 10. * Grant has a no limits battle like he does in the anime, using only two Pokémon to match Ben's six. ** Due to him beating five of Ben's Pokémon, it could be said that Grant is one of the strongest trainers in the series prospective wise, as few trainers win with so few Pokémon, aside from Elite Four members. * Terraspin evolved offscreen. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles